


It's Not Even Christmas

by tonksremus



Series: Sometimes You Get to Choose Your Family [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angie and Dottie is my brotp, F/F, angie and peggy would be the best mom, peggy and angie are Maria Hill's parents, there's a baby!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonksremus/pseuds/tonksremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is pretty sure they need to buy Dottie a calendar because it is for sure not Christmas, and even if there shouldn't be a baby on her doorstep. </p><p>This is sort of a prequel to my  'Maria Hill is Worthy' story. But you don't have to read any of the previous stories to understand this one</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Even Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This one wasn't written out before I typed it, which is different from the usual, so tell me if you still think it is was fleshed out enough, I guess? It was longer than expected though. Like I said in the summary this is a stand alone piece so don't worry. But if you like this you might like the rest in the series!

“I swear Peggy I’m going to kill her this time.”

///

It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that Angie and Dottie were explosive when put together. After all of these years, and the years seemed long, they were still going at it like a cat and a mouse. The Russian never seemed to stop teasing the sweet girl from Brooklyn. Even though Dottie had dropped the girl from Iowa act a long time ago she brought it up whenever Angie was around to bother her. It didn’t help that every time she saw Peggy she was always able to land a kiss on Peggy. At this point Angie doesn’t think that Peggy is trying to stop her anymore.

“Darling, I might be strong but there’s no way I can fight off a Black Widow. It’s best just to get it out of the way. You know, so it won’t escalate.” Peggy had said with that charming smile once before. And sure, that seems great and all, but Angie’s pretty sure that Peggy actually looks forward to the kiss. It’s not to say that Angie is really bothered by the kissing, personally she thought it was hot as hell, it’s the little smirk that Dottie throws Angie’s way that gets her every time.

If the kissing didn’t bother her it’s the way she did, or didn’t, barge into her life. Dottie would either ring their doorbell constantly or a break a window in the middle of the night. But in the daylight she just walks in through one of the doors she unlocked or climb into the window just to scare the shit out Angie. 

“Gee Angie I just wanna keep ya on your toes. Don’t want my favorite pal to get soft.” Dottie always told her afterward scaring the silly out of Angie, it was always followed up with a condescending pat on the head or a kiss on the cheek (that to be honest was starting to get a little too close to her mouth to be innocent).

But Peggy never says anything about it, never. It was as if Peggy enjoyed the game. Especially when Dottie would take something of theirs, almost always Angie’s things, and Peggy would have to follow the clues to get it back. It took Peggy two weeks to find the rosary that Angie’s brother had gotten her from Italy when he was in the war. It ended up being at some gay bar underneath the pool table that usually doubled as a bed by the end of any given night. 

(Peggy thought it was hilarious but didn’t dare let it show in fear of Angie not letting her sleep in their bed.) 

But to be fair Dottie, the number of a well known casting director and an appointment with them was attached to the rosary when Peggy retrieved it. So all was kind of forgiven, Angie had even made sure to bake the Russian’s favorite cookie. Of course she had to put them on the window sill so that Dottie could grab them whenever she wanted. 

“I doubt Dottie is just sulking in front of our,” Angie still gets shiver over the word our, “house Ang. I’m sure she has illegal things to be doing right about now.” Peggy told her after watching Angie wrap the cookie up.

“You’re just upset that I won’t let you have one babe.”

“Well there is that. I am your ‘babe’ as you say and I feel that I deserve a cookie.” Peggy whined.

“I feel like you deserve a little something more than a cookie for getting me back my rosary.” She made sure to bend over slowly when she reached down to put the cookies on the sill. Turning back around she winked at Peggy, “But if you just want a cookie I can’t stop you.”  
She began untying the apron she was wearing to reveal her tight dance shorts and one of Peggy’s undershirts. 

“I guess I’ll just bake-

At that point Peggy snapped, like any hot blooded woman would, and had anxiously let her lips claim Angie’s. A strangled gasp allowed Peggy to dominate the kiss and slide her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth. Her hands find purchase on hips and with ease she lifts Angie into the air, prompting her to wrap her toned legs around her waist.

She’s able to set Angie on the counter across from the table. Quick fingers make their way to under the actress’s shirt, really Peggy’s, and begin to lightly scratch the skin there. The fingers get higher and higher, but never touching the space that Angie is craving to be grasped by her lover.

“Peggy pleasssse.” Angie moaned as she throws her head back.

“I’m sorry darling, did you want my hands here?” Peggy’s hand finally cups one of her breast, lightly squeezing it. “Or did you want it here?” Without warning Peggy cups Angie in between her legs, instantly feeling the wetness that was waiting for her. It was cruel of her, really it was. But how could Peggy care when she had the love of her life right in front of her ready.

“Which one is it Angie?” She flexes the muscles in both of her hands, “What do you want?”

Angie brings her head back down to look at Peggy, “I want,” she pauses as something catches her eye behind Peggy, “Dottie.”

“Bloody hell Angie!” 

“The cookies! They’re gone Peggy.” Angie brushed Peggy away as she went to window, “She left a note?”

Angie picks up the note and reads it out loud, “Trade you next time Peggy xox.” A blush makes her way to Angie’s face as she realises that Dottie had probably gotten quite the show.

“Like hell she will.” Peggy grumbled as she looked out the window, trying to see if she spotted her friend. “She’s as bad as Howard sometimes.”

(The plate is returned a week later with a rosary and a postcard on top of it. The postcard is from the Vatican, Italy. And when Angie does a double take at the rosary it sure does look old and fancy. There is no proof, but she’s pretty sure Dottie stole it from the Pope.)

///

“I can’t believe Howard is having a baby Pegg. It just doesn’t make any sense.” Angie says for the hundredth time since their friend had announced that same night. 

Howard always had a giant party on the Fourth of July, a way for him to celebrate Steve he said. And over the years the party had moved from being slightly depressing to a celebration of life for the best man they had ever known. Peggy thinks that Steve would be happy moving on, and she knows that Steve would be proud of Howard for being a dad.

“We’re getting old Ang, that’s what happens.”

Angie scoffs, “You might be getting old, but me? Nah, haven’t aged one bit.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Peggy chides, hands on her hips, “It’s about time he starts acting his age and settling down.”

“Well Ms. Margaret Carter you should follow your own advice. You need to stop throwing fits whenever we have to go to a social outing.” Angie lays on their bed and stares Peggy down, “I swear, you are getting worse.”

Peggy gasps, “Well I never. I’m not one who convinced Anna to spike the drinks! If anything you’re the one getting worse, dragging poor Anna into this.”

“Poor Anna? That girl has a wild streak in her, I’m just trying to help out.” Angie laughs, “Mr. Fancy doesn’t seem to mind his girl having a few laughs.”

Sometimes Peggy worried about Jarvis’s nerves. Ever since Angie had been introduced to Anna it seemed that the poor Butler was as jittery as ever. Angie and Anna were a little bit too much when they were put together. The soft spoken Anna turned into a snorting, vixen like woman whenever she met up with her partner in crime. While Jarvis was happy that she had a friend now it seemed that Anna had become a little bit too much for him to handle. Instead of their quiet dinner meals and reading by the fire Anna would play records a tiny bit too loud and make Jarvis dance with her.

(But apparently the sex was great so told by Anna.)

Peggy also gets into bed after turning off the lamps and slides into Angie’s side. “Either we look at it, we both act like children.” She kisses her love’s cheek, “And that’s what I love about you.”

“That’s all English? I could have sworn it was something about my legs.” Angie jokes.

“Yes your legs.” Peggy lets her hands creep down Angie’s back onto her legs. “And your neck.” A soft, open mouthed is placed on the actresses neck, “And-

“Damn English. Actions speak better than words. Show me how much you love me.”

“My pleasure.” Peggy sighs before dipping her head so that she can trail kisses down Angie’s chest, the thin shirt that Angie wore not being a deterrent. Her hands started to move back up but stopped so that she could cup Angie’s ass, making her hips jut forward. Eagerly Peggy moved her lips down the body underneath her, the moans leaving Angie’s lips only fueling her.

Angie’s body was buzzing. She had spent all night looking at Peggy in that suit, dreaming of letting Peggy take her when they got home. As Peggy’s lips got closer to where Angie needed them Angie thought she was going to explode. Angie thought-

*Ding Dong*  
*Ding Dong*  
*Ding Dong*  
*Ding Dong*  
*Ding Dong*  
*Ding Dong*  
*Ding Dong*  
*Ding Dong*  
*Ding Dong*  
*Ding Dong*

Angie thought she was going to kill Dottie.

“Just ignore her Darling.” Peggy whispered as she softly blew at Angie’s belly button.

*Crash.*

The sound of glass breaking was the final straw though. 

“I swear Peggy I’m going to kill her this time.”

Peggy groaned and rested her head on Angie’s toned stomach, “But Angie-

Angie pushed the British woman aways and pulled herself out of the bed, “Nope, I don’t care if she’s your best friend. I’m going to end that Russian hussy.” Angie stomped out of the room and was in no doubt going to go try and kill Dottie.

Peggy knew that Angie would never kill somebody, at least she was pretty sure, but when Angie started using words like hussy that was the danger zone. There was no way that Dottie could get killed by an actress from Broadway, but there was a damn good chance she could be shot by one. Quickly Peggy jumped out of the bed and followed Angie. 

By the time she reaches the landing Peggy can see the mess in the foyer. Glass was everywhere, the main window in the door was completely smashed to bits. Cursing herself for not putting on shoes Peggy carefully walks down the stairs towards Angie who was staring out the broken window.

“Did she just break or window and leave?” Peggy asks confused. That wasn’t Dottie’s style, knowing Dottie she would probably be sleeping in their bed by the time they cleaned up this mess and went back upstairs. There’s a small cry from outside the door that causes her to jump.

“Is that?”

Before she can finish her question Angie has opened the door and leaning over a basket that was on their front porch. Peggy moves to look over her shoulder and sees for herself that there is in fact a baby in the basket.

“Bloody hell Dottie.”

“You can say that again.” Angie says in awe, “Let’s get her inside.” Angie picks up the wiggling baby and steps back into the house. Peggy picks up the basket, noticing a note laying on the side of it. It reads ‘Merry Christmas!’ in Dottie’s neat cursive.

Snorting at the insanity of her, she supposes, best friend she follows Angie as the woman takes the baby back to their bedroom.

“Well aren’t you just the cutest little thing I have ever seen.” Peggy hears the other woman whisper to the baby. A gurgling sound is the response and Peggy can already feel her heart melting.

When they reach their room they find one of the windows open and the drapes blowing in the wind. A box was in front of it and Peggy prays that there isn’t another baby in it. Thankfully the box only holds some baby blankets, clothes, and two envelopes in it. 

“It seems that Dottie was also here.” Peggy says dryly.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else. What’s in the box?” Angie asks as she gently tries to rock the baby asleep. 

“Stuff for the baby. I assume she thinks we’re going to keep it.”

Silence.

“Angie.” Peggy starts warningly.

“Come on Pegs, isn’t she just the cutest!” Angie cries as she looks down at the baby.

“Angie. We cannot-

“You’re super secret Agent Carter! You can do anything!” Angie nuzzles her nose against the baby’s, “Isn’t that right baby girl.

Peggy rolls her eyes at Angie and picks up the envelopes, each one has their named addressed on it. Opening hers she reads aloud:

Hey Peggs,

Found this baby and thought of you guys! She was left on top of a hill, I think her family was sacrificing her to the wolves who knows. Sorry I had to break your window but I didn’t want to leave the baby out there for too long. There are crazy people out there pal!

With love and devotion,

Dottie

“That doesn’t even make any sense.” Angie whisper more to herself than to Peggy. 

“When has anything that woman has done made sense Angie?”

Angie moves to stand beside her girlfriend, “So we get to keep her right?”

“No.” Peggy refuses as she shakes her head.

“But Pegs! Her family was sacrificing her to wolves!” Angie cries out.

Rolling her eyes Peggy frowns, “I doubt that’s the case Angie. But we should really find out where the baby came from. See if we can-

“See if we can what Peggy? We both know Dottie would never take a child not after-” Angie stops herself, not able to bring up the Red Room. “She would only do this if she had to.”

They stay quiet for awhile looking at the baby, that had somehow found a way to fall asleep. The baby already had thick, blackish, brown hair that covered her entire head. She couldn’t be any older than a few weeks, if that, and slept with a smile on her face. 

How anyone could abandon a baby, let alone this baby, deserved to have a Black Widow set on them. Peggy sighs and allows her hands to comb through the baby’s hair, she could already tell that it would a hardship to contain when she got older. 

“I always like the name Maria.”

///

Maria Stephanie Martinelli-Carter is what her birth certificate says.

 

///

It had been two weeks since Maria had come into their lives and she was already the light of the house. She was such an easy baby. Didn’t cry much and always went down for nap time. Angie never thought it was possible to fall in love twice, but here she was, completely smitten with this baby. 

While said baby was taking her midday nap Angie took time to clean up the house some. Baby blankets, bottles and socks littered their room, and Angie thought the house never looked this homey. The stuffed wolf that they had found on their bed a week ago, no doubt that it was from Dottie, was sitting on the hamper reminding Angie that she needed to wash the wolf before bed time for Maria. 

Angie looks around the room making sure that she didn’t miss any other clothing. As her eyes sweep the room she notices a creamed covered envelope partially covered by drapes. Curious she walks over to the envelope and picks it up to her surprise it has her name written on it. Carefully she opens it and pulls out delicate paper; it seemed like the paper that had been used was expensive, and when Angie sniffed it she smelled honey. Dottie. Dottie always smelled like honey to her. And that’s when she realizes that Dottie must have left her a letter as well.  
Dear Angie,

I hope you enjoyed my gift. You deserve it. The moment I stumbled upon her on that hill, I promise you it was indeed a hill I found her at, I knew she would be perfect for you. While I know Peggy will be a great mother, as she is great in everything she does, I have no doubt that you will be everything that this little girl needs. You have such a big heart Angie and I know you have enough for the baby. If you can simultaneously handle a drunk ex Russian spy and a British secret agent I’m sure this baby will be a scrape off your nose. I’ll make sure to drop in occasionally so that this baby will know how to have some real fun.

 

Yours,  
Галина (Galina)

(Please burn this when you are done reading this. Or at least hide it where the nosy Britt won’t find it.)

That’s not what Angie had expected. Not what she expected at all. Maybe some obscure joke, or maybe even a threat about hurting the baby. But here, in her hands, she holds proof about how Dottie, or as she now knows Galina, feels about her. 

Though she knows over the years the two of them had grown closer, but she didn’t think that she really paid her any attention. Angie mostly thought herself as luggage to Peggy. If you want Peggy you get Angie, that’s it. But to know that Galina actually, for a lack of another word, cared for her as tears brimming to Angie’s eyes.

As she looks at the letter she can’t help but grip it harder. Angie remember the paper that had been used for Peggy’s letter, it was just regular lined paper, nothing special. Nothing like hers.

She couldn’t get rid of this. Couldn’t and won’t. But she will make sure Peggy never sees it. If Galina can write her this than Angie can keep it between the two of them. She rushes to the lampstand beside her side of the bed and pulls out her journal in the third drawer. Making sure to tuck in the letter so that no one could see it, she places the envelope in her journal and shoves it to the back of the drawer. 

As if nothing had happened Angie starts gathering clothes to wash. A happy tune spilling from her lips. The rest of her chores going the same way- absentmindedly. Finally a soft gurgling noise from the library snaps her out of her dinner preparations.

Stepping into the large, book filled room Angie sees her daughter smiling at her from her secondary crib.

“Hello princess, did you enjoy your nap?” Angie asks as she picks up Maria.

Being that she’s only a baby, Maria simply places her cheek on Angie’s shoulder and drools a little. 

“My sweet baby girl just loves her cuddling, huh? Mommy washed Barnes for you, so you’ll have your favorite pal when you sleep tonight.”

Angie walks into the kitchen while continuing to chat with her daughter. Without thinking she begins to pull out the ingredients for cookies and cannolis.

“What do you say we make some dessert for your Aunt Dottie?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked that, I always thought that dynamic between Angie and Dottie could be fun to write about. It just seems like Dottie would latch on to the idea of Angie, you know? So next in the line up is set after Age of Ultron and AOS season finale. More Skye and Maria bonding and some other cute stuff, I'm almost done writing it up so it should be edited and typed out by Sunday. Comment below if you want to talk or ask questions I'm always open to that!


End file.
